


The Music Between Us

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: What if? [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Alternative Timeline, F/M, Feelings, Five is the same age as Vanya, No Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Top Vanya, Vanya is Five's goddess, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: Five sees Vanya play as the first chair for the first time. Things escalate.





	The Music Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Umbrella Academy

The concert hall was filled to the very last seat. It was announced about fifteen minutes ago for everyone to take places because the concert was about to start and so as far as he could tell everyone was seated.

Everyone dressed in their upper-class robes and suits in absolute silence started ahead of them waiting for the curtain to go up and for the concert to begin.

Number Five couldn't help but tapped his index finger against his knee in anticipation. Ever since he was a child he had a difficulty to stay still or sit still for very long. He supposed that when one could be literally across the room in a matter of second it was incredibly dull to sit around. Still tonight he would suffer through his unstable persona and enjoy the show.

Right before the curtain rose he couldn't help but glanced to his side noting that the chairs next to him should have been filled with their siblings, not strangers. Well, it couldn't have been done any other way with Luther and Allison in L.A, Diego full-on refusing to come, Klaus in rehab and Ben not being able to leave his side.

_A happy functioning family his ass_

When the curtain was gone, Five immediately found Vanya in the front row. He was never interested in music with the same passion she was, but since it was her favorite topic it was only fair he was her confidant. After all, she was his when he was rambling about his theories.

He couldn't help a small smirk as he noted her choice of clothing. The rest of her female colleagues were dressed in dresses, but Vanya was wearing a nice dark suit. It suited her more than a dress would. He knew because he saw her in skirts and dresses before and from how uncomfortable they made her feel, she somehow made them look weird on her.

The leader gave them all the cue, and they prepared their instruments. Another signal and they started to play.

The moment he first heard the sound of her violin he couldn't help but feel like someone reached out and grabbed his heart into their hand. She sounded different tonight.

If there was anyone in the room or even the whole wide world who was ever an expert in her music beside her, it would be him. He had grown up with her armature attempts to play a decent song all through her almost breathtaking and flawless private performances behind the closed door of her tiny broom closet of a room. He remembered her beginnings when her tiny inexperienced fingers had trouble to reach the needed heights. He remembered how many times their siblings made her cry as they told her to shut the racket down. He almost remembered the first time he realized she was pretty good and the song was nice and how from that on out he couldn't help but enjoy her playing. She was very meek about all of it. Yet the moment she took the instrument into her hands and closed her eyes playing the melody as if from her heart rather than her hands, he couldn't help but thought she looked beautiful.

Five watched the woman in front of him, but he didn't recognize her. He watched and heard her play a million times before. He knew most of her songs by heart now. He knew by the melody she chose if she was sad, happy or upset, but this, this...He never heard or saw her play like this. It was as if she became one with her instrument. Her bow moved feverishly over the violin creating an enchanting melody which was not only filling his ears but also his entire body all to his heart where it might as well find a secret door to his soul, consuming and soaking his entire existence in the tones Vanya was creating.

He didn't recognize her. She never looked like that. She was always so soft, and small. So timid and quiet. Easy to miss, easy to overlook, easy to lose in the crowd or in the world full of shiny and loud things. She was always like that. Always in the shadows, out of the spotlight unlike the rest of them from the Umbrella Academy. Not tonight though.

No. Tonight was different. Tonight she was shining brighter than before. Tonight she was hypnotic as she played with her eyes closed as if she was consumed by her music, by her passion. She looked fearless like a goddess sent to the earth to rule over them all with her violin as her weapon of destruction and salvation. Because that was what she did to him. In that moment, in the concert hall, while playing, Vanya managed to destroy his very being and rebuilt it all over again brand new and better.

He barely registered a man next to him asked if he was alright until he realized he was full-on panting looking at her performance captivated by it. She was always good, talented, but this was...this was  _something else_.

'Young man, are you feeling alright?' he heard to his left but only managed to nod, not sure if by that time he wasn't drooling over her. She was completely divine as she was sitting on the stage playing from her heart to his ears. Even with a room full of dozens of people, it felt like Five was the only one present and like she was playing only for him. Perhaps she was. He was self-centered enough to think so.

The concert ended all too soon in Five's opinion and even when the whole room stood up and started to clap to show their support of the orchestra Five couldn't move still looking at Vanya who was now sitting still smiling almost glowing with joy from the praise.

* * *

 

It was easy to find her backstage. Five knew he wasn't allowed, but he didn't bother trying to convince the security man and just full-on jumped to the small hallway and walked to the lockers room. He knew the surroundings of Icarus from his time to time lunches with her so it was easy to find her cornered by her fellow musicians.

He paused in the doorway watching as they all crowed around her praising and patting her back or touching her shoulder while expressing how good she was on stage.

It made him pause in his attempt to...what? Talk to her? Tell her she was good? Sink to her knees and beg her for something he wasn't even sure what?

She looked so happy. He never saw happy like this before. She was happy of course. Every person on earth was happy at one point, but there were many ways to be happy and many reasons to be happy. Five knew how happy she looked when he made her laugh when he purposely spent time with her instead of the others when he told her she played lovely. He knew how that happiness looked like, but this was different.

Vanya was standing there being told by people whose opinion she valued in the music industry that she was brilliant. It was the sort of praise she hadn't been familiar with before, and it showed. Her cheeks were red and her whole face was glowing as she was turning around and nodding or thanking her colleagues.

_A goddess among mortals indeed_

Five felt a stab of sadness and envy. Sadness because it took this long for someone to see how amazingly talented she was in what she loved to do, play the violin. No matter how many times he told her she was good, it meant nothing compare to hear it from professionals of the field, people she worked with daily and admire greatly. To have people like that, your heroes tell you, you have brilliantly created a feeling of joy which was impossible to replicate by anyone or anything else. It was the highest of praises. It was a feeling of absolute pleasure which made it impossible not to smile and get addictive to it. It was also the reason Five felt a bit of envious about it. He couldn't remember the first time he ever achieved anything great. He didn't remember his first theory being proved correct, or his first equations working out. He didn't remember their old man's first praise if there ever was any. Whatever followed afterward wasn't sufficient. Based on how cheerfully and full of joy Vanya was smiling, it was obvious nothing he ever felt from a job well done compared.

Then all of a sudden came jealousy. Not from Vanya finally earning and having her moment, but from a nearby man who put his hand over her shoulder and tried to whisper something into her ear. However, before Five could react to the impulse and just march right over there and tell the man to back off, Vanya easily spun away from the man's reach and rushed toward him.

Five didn't even notice when did she spot him before she had her arms around his neck hugging him as tight as she could burring her face against his shoulder.

She had to stand on her toes, and he was forced to bent down when he recognized what she was about to do, but they managed to work it out.

The giggle in his ear was enough to make his heart go wild as it did when she was playing. When she leaned away to look at him, she was all teeth on display smiles and excitement dancing behind her brown eyes. She was radiating.

'Five, every-'

'You were marvelous,' he said his eyes buried into hers. He wanted to burn this image of her into his mind forever. He wanted to keep it there locked up for eternity. The image of her looking so full of life and happy and passionate and just so outstanding.

'You're so good, Vanya. You did great.'

Despite whatever he was feeling, this wasn't about him. No, for the first time in forever, he felt a deep resentment toward himself and his selfish tendencies even if they were pushing him to take her away from all of this so he would have her all to himself. Maybe he cared for her more than about his own selfish needs. Maybe it would be enough.

He let her have her moment. People continued to come and talk to her, and he let them. He let her have this. This moment, this joy from her talent, her achievement, her night, her glory. All of it he let her have it for tonight. She earned it. She deserved it. She deserved everything and more.

Five stood close by though. Even if he would let her have it, it didn't mean he would leave her all by herself. He might have been imaging it, but he noticed how she got pulled by the crowd and people now and then, but would always make the effort to find him with her gaze sometimes with her hand on his. Soon after that he full-on put his hand against her lower back to keep a bit of a distance between the people. He imagined it must have been a bit overwhelming for her as well. She was never adored or admired like this before. She was never crowed by people who wanted more of her, craved more of her. She never felt like she was being dehumanized and became public property the way they all did after a while in the spotlight of their heroism. But he wouldn't tell her about that. Not tonight, not for a while. He hoped she wouldn't find out how it felt. He hoped she would always stay like this. Glowing in the light of her success.

They stayed for what felt way too long, but as long as he got to stare at her smiling and blushing while people talked about how talented she was and admired her performance tonight, he didn't mind one bit.

He walked her home or more like held her, and helped her keep her feet on the ground. It was clear the whole way to her apartment she was walking on air almost flowing.

Inside her tiny apartment, she rushed to the kitchen and immediately pulled out a bottle of wine. He smiled at her choice. The expensive bottle he brought her when she first got hired at the Icarus. It seemed perfect for the occasion.

She almost crashed into him as she rushed over with two glasses. If he didn't know better he would think she was already drunk, and maybe she was, but only on the euphoria of her performance tonight.

He listened to her with unmasked amusement and adoration as she rambled about it like a little girl talking about how amazing it felt to sit there and take the lead, be the first chair, know she was playing for everyone to hear her and above it all she was  _good_.

* * *

They sat down by her couch on the ground drinking and laughing and talking. He felt more relaxed than he ever did his whole body and the stress it was soaked with was slowly fading away under the spell of the wine which was burning their throats. They lost their shoes and pressed their backs against the bottom of her couch while looking ahead the carpet underneath them keeping them warm.

'I can't believe people like my playing.  _My playing_ , Five,' she chuckled and put her hands over her eyes. The delightfulness didn't leave her even after so many hours.

He slowly unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it down, 'Why wouldn't they? I have been telling you that for years.'

She rolled her eyes at him her cheeks nicely pink not just from the whole joy from playing but also from the wine now.

She rolled up her sleeves, her jacket long gone around the time she went for the wine, 'You only say that because you have to. Because we're family.'

He let his jacket rest next to his head on the couch, 'Don't count on it. I'm family with the others too. Do you feel like I'm being nice to them?'

She unbuttoned her collar and the first two buttons of her shirt. The heat must have been getting to her as well, 'You're never nice.'

'You just said I'm nice to you,' he argued and took another sip of his wine while his fingers loosened his tie. He felt too confined with it now.

He set the glass back down on the carpet but left his tie loose like that around his neck.

When he turned back to her, he caught her eyes on his collar and the undone tie. Perhaps it was a bit too much.

He briefly thought about fixing it again but when his fingers touch it, her eye snapped back to his, and she beamed again, 'You weren't nice per say, you just said nice things to me.'

He was the one to roll his eyes now, 'Well, did you ever hear me say nice things to the others? Perhaps compliment Allison's one-woman little performances? Or Klaus's fashion shows?'

She laughed, and he followed quickly. The memory bringing more comfort and warm between them as they remembered those said moments.

When he looked over at her again, she sighed looking just as relaxed as he felt before she pulled all her hair and lifted it to expose the back of her neck and probably let some cool air hit her heated skin there. His eyes moved from the neck to her hair all up in her hands to her exposed collar and opened shirt momentary lingering on the naked skin there.

'Well, I don't just say nice things to people. If I say nice things to you, I fucking mean them and you should damn appreciate it,' he said sounding a bit grumpy even to himself. It wasn't intentional, but maybe by now it was a given. He was genuinely grumpy person.

'I do, I do,' she said quickly and let her hair fall down as she reached her hands and took a hold of his collar and shirt pulling him closer to her. She was tipsy from the wine and high from joy, but he doubted she was drunk. Maybe she thought he was upset and wanted to smooth him up.

'Thank you. I'm grateful you believed in me.'

His hand landed on her elbow, 'How could I not? You're magnificent.'

She laughed a bit. She was pulsing. Five could see it right under her skin. All that she was feeling, what her performance made her feel was pulsing right under her skin making her almost shake with joy.

Her phone beeped, and much to his sudden disappointed she let him go and looked at it, 'The reviews are up.'

Five leaned closer to her to see over her shoulder almost completely pressing his chest against her side, 'Show me.'

'What if they-?

'Don't catch doubts now,' he almost snapped at her before he lowered his voice realizing he was speaking too loud and harshly, 'Not after you completely fucked me up with how you played tonight.'

It was maybe a centimeter, but she shifted closer toward him her eyes just behind the corner of her hair looking at him, but he refused to look back. Instead, he was staring at her phone in her hands waiting for her to open the message from her colleague who sent her the reviews.

There was a visible pause before she pressed the button and the first one of the reviews appeared.

It was a good one. Lifting the entire orchestra but mainly focusing on Vanya's performance as the first chair. He noticed she wasn't reading it at all.

'Fucked you up?' she breathed against his face tickling him a bit and making his hard at the same time. It wasn't completely new to him to get aroused by her. Going through puberty with her just in a few rooms away was from time to time very torturous. He would also be lying if he didn't admit at least to himself that she still managed to do that to him. Tonight looking the way she did and playing the way she did was definitely one of those times.

'Beyond your imagination,' he confessed blaming it entirely on the wine and Vanya's warm body pressed against his.

She remained still, her breathing now a bit shallow before he said, 'Next review.'

Her hand trembled a bit now as she scrolled to the next one. Neither of them moved away from one another keeping close, touching, feeling. Was her heartbeat as wild as his own? Did she feel something inside her center coming alive the way she was making him painfully uncomfortable in his pants?

'Vanya Hargreeves who was given the first chair position only earlier this month has let the critics and skeptics shocked with her tonight's performance. Despite not being very remarkable during the few years she was with the Icarus, she without a doubt left an everlasting impression on every single person who attended,' he read out loud to her she continued to tremble against him. Now he wasn't entirely sure it was just from the excitement.

He looked over at her as she was still hiding her eye behind her hair, 'Do you want me to continue?'

She nodded abruptly as he read out loud through the next four reviews all the same fashion as the first one talking about orchestra, Icarus and Vanya's grand debut as the first chair.

'-all that is left to say is that Ms. Hargreeves has proved to be phenomenal,' he said leaning a bit closer to her ear at the last part feeling her body full on jerk against his.

It was the last review they had.

He waited for a moment, but with her not moving he once again took the lead and raised his hand. He easily took a few pieces of her hair and pushed it behind her ear exposing her face and eyes to him.

'See, I told you not to doubt yourself,' he said looking at her wondering what was going through her head in that moment, and if she perhaps was also thinking about how close they were, the heat of their bodies hard to ignore.

Once again he found his finger tapping against his knee with impatience. He wanted to know what would happen next. He wanted to know if maybe something would happen next.

Finally, after what felt like ages Vanya turned a bit toward him, her eyes never leaving his.

When she licked her lips, she might as well sealed the deal, but she still leaned toward him and captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss, their hands immediately going through one another's bodies stroking and pulling at their clothes. His mind barely realized he was actually kissing her more focusing on his tongue reaching inside her mouth and her breathless moan when he pulled at her lower lip with his teeth.

He kissed her chin afterward, liking the sounds her mouth produced when he started to move through her neck to her throat and back up. Maybe the tune of the violin wouldn't be his most favorite sound Vanya could produce after all.

They all too eagerly started to reach for the buttons of their clothes feverishly undoing them and letting their heated chest out to breath and enjoy the cool room.

When she leaned away to pull down her shirt, he almost ripped his with how quickly he tried to get it off. Somehow she was faster already pushing off her pants and panties with almost acrobatic moves which definitely surprised and made him a bit harder just by thinking about what better use they could put them to.

He got his own pants unbuckled and halfway to his ankles when she suddenly climbed to his lap a condom already in her hand. Where the fuck did she get a condom so quickly, he didn't know.

Five pressed the back of his head more comfortably against the bottom of the couch just then fully realizing what was happening and what they were about to do. Were they really about to do that? Have sex in the middle of the living room on her carpet like that? Clearly they were.

She tugged down his boxers letting his cock out to breath, the cold temperature of the room making him twitch and Five sighed a bit in pleasure right before her palm was around him, and he needed to catch a moment to function properly from the sensation which shot through him.

Vanya was usually a quiet person, shy, reserved. Not now. Not in the moment she started to stroke him making it hard to think or breath. Now she looked different. She didn't look so tiny as she usually did, like someone who needed to be protected. Now she looked vicious, strong, powerful. She was buzzing with confidence and never saw inside her before. It suited her. It made him gasp. He looked that confidence on her.

When she held his cock stiff and slowly sank down onto him, Five might as well have passed out from the feeling of her wetness, heat, and walls around him.

Finally, he managed to get a hold of himself and open his eyes to look at her. He didn't even realize he shut them in the first place.

When he looked at her on top of him she looked like she was on top of the world. She looked like she was glowing again, filling the room with her presence. Something she never did before. She looked amazing.

She moaned a bit opening her eyes as well. Her fair skinned body perfect in every way with a bit of a blush covering her face and chest. Her eyes so wild from the lust which mirrored his own, and her hair curling around her shoulders ever so slightly. She looked beautiful like this.

Vanya let her hand touch his chest and slide down, her eyes never leaving his as he settled his hands on her delicate hips.

Without another word, she started to move, and he quickly followed the rhythm she set.

Five watched her perform music tonight with her fingers around her violin getting consumed in her passion which was her music. The image was burnt into his mind as she played from her heart and soul showing everyone just what she was capable of and how amazing she was. The music was enchanting, and it absorbed every bit of him. He would never be the same, he would never look at her the same.

Now she was performing too, however, her music was not created by her violin. It was produced by the sound of their skins touching and sliding over one another, all sweaty and heated. It was made by her moans, groans, and tiny cries which filled the room, and his ears with their delicately sinister sound. They pretty much ruined all the other sounds for him. Nothing could compare now. Her music was created from the obscene wet sound of her moving on top of him, riding him shamelessly like she was always meant to do. Like she was always meant to be there, on top of him being his personal goddess who he could worship at her altar.

It was hard to wait for her. It was hard for Five not to come right then from how good she felt, so tight, so fucking brutal with her moves taking whatever she wanted, need, craved. Who knew he was such a giver? Then again, he would make an exception for her? If she wanted to he would let her ride him all day long getting what she needed, he wouldn't mind. In fact, based on how quickly he was losing himself, he liked it a lot.

His fingers were digging into her waists hard trying to hold back. Vanya apparently knew what she liked because she grabbed his left hand and pressed it against her breast while she arched her back a bit and threw her head back causing both of them to inhale sharply with noises from how good it felt when she moved like that with them still linked.

He watched her bite her lip as he started to massage her breast and then flick her nipple a bit.

She speeded up. He was surprised how much stamina was in her tiny frame, but if she proved anything today it was that Vanya Hargreeves was a fierce goddess who could fuck him up with her hands on her violin just as well as her cunt around his dick. And he was all too eager to let her, almost begging her to do it both ways.

When he came he might as well have died on the spot under her with his brain shutting off completely which felt like the first time in ages. He let the sensation run through him. He barely caught on to the fact that Vanya almost fell from him, but his iron grip forbid her from moving.

When he was back to thinking again even if the endorphins still worked their magic on him, he loosened his grip flinching a bit as he saw the marks he left on her.

'Sorry,' he said glaring a bit at the red marks. He didn't mean to hurt her.

She barked out a laugh sounding different now a bit more relaxed like some of the buzzing energy burnt out during the sex, 'It's fine.'

She let one of the hands which were on his chest and pull him out of her before she looked at him a sudden doubt behind her eyes as he felt her try to lower herself on him, but then stop. He recognized the hesitation. She wasn't sure what it meant. He wasn't either, but he didn't want to not to mean anything. He was too selfish for that.

He brushed her shoulders a bit before and slowly guided her down to his chest. She could be the boss any time she wanted for all he cared, but if she needed, he would take the lead for a while. Just until she needed it.

She sank into his chest both still breathing hard going through the moment and what they did.

He couldn't help but stroke her back in light touches before he said, 'I told you, you fucked me up.'

She giggled at that even if it was a bit hoarse, 'Beyond your imagination?'

He smirked and tilted his face to kiss the side of her head, 'What do you think?'

He felt her soft fingers tap against his side suddenly and quickly reminding him of his own inability to be patient.

She slowly got off his chest but only to stop and look down at him her face inches away from his own. Her eyes once again revealed the same spark of euphoria mixed with lust as before.

'I think of a lot of things.'

He smirked at her just before she kissed him again.

* * *

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to leave feedback. Thank you for reading.


End file.
